


Party Favors and Butt Stuff

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [20]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Ass Play, Assworship, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Intoxication, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Wrench does his best to be suuuuper charming so he can get LowRes in the bathroom for a quickie that involves some serious ass hijinks.A/N: Day 2 of Kinktober for ass worshipping. <3





	Party Favors and Butt Stuff

You’d have been pissed off if Wrench hadn’t been well… Wrench. Grabbing your ass while you were having a serious and heated discussion about the possible Zero Day in cTos' rival software Axis was a bit uncalled for, but not totally outside the norm for the spikey anarchist. The debate had gotten you hyper-focused, so when Wrench comes along behind you, reeking of cigarettes and old spice with a whiff of beer before taking two handfuls of your ass, you shriek. Paralyzed in shock for all of about three seconds gives him enough time to bounce the fat in his hands while singing that shitty song about coconuts… and dee-dee-dee….

Instead of throwing a leg back into his kneecap, you fall back into him because even drunk, LowRes knows he’ll catch you and at best he’ll-

Okay, so… never mind...

Wrench doesn’t catch you and ends up screaming ‘weeeee’wooooo’ on his way down to the ground; your ass still clutched in his hands. Probably wearing fucking heart eyes the whole way down too. You end up shrieking above the meshed chatter of the party, bracing yourself in a tangle of limbs over his fallen, drunken self and blush. His fingers start massaging the globes of your butt - your cheeks throbbing - while you lay draped over him. 

Over half of the party’s attention drops and shifts on the two of you. Oh, snap… he’s a dead masked crusader - so… so dead. 

“... doo-de-do-dee, here they are all standing in my hands. BOOM BOOM!” He shouts happy and drunk and gives both bubble cheeks synchronized squeezes to the janky song. 

You are mortified for all of about thirty seconds which is the exact amount of time it takes to get yourself and Wrench off the floor, wrangle him to his feet and drag him to the bathroom with a loud slam of the door. The chorus of laughter from the party pokes your insecurities until there’s frustration and shame and it’s all because of your stupid, horny… and… sexy boyfriend. 

Wrench seems to think that he’s about to get some action, because he locks the door and throws you those bright heart eyes and wraps his arms around you with love and beer fumes, slurring crappy poetry and curses about how much he loves you and needs to ‘get all up in that wet treasure trove.’

“Dammit…” you mutter in defeat. 

Two minutes later his mask is sitting in the dry bathroom sink and your panting between your folded arms, taking his tongue up your cunt, his hooked nose between two bouncy globes while he jiggles your ass cheeks around his face. It’s so fucking good that the party outside fades into obscurity under sniffled whimpers and ‘yes’ beggings. As usual, Wrench is noisy. He’s grunting and slurping and slashing his tongue against your clit until your fogging up his mask display in the sink; head hung low and ass in the air. You twitch as he decides to tongue fuck your cunt with darting, reaching motions before you can cum. 

Fifteen seconds later, Wrench returns to your needy clit - massaging it wetly - until you almost drool. 

Wrench bounces your butt just under the crease of fat between ass and thigh and gives your slippery clit a break. He nips his teeth and lays little hickeys along what he calls ‘a bubble butt from another universe,’ making a sloppy ruckus all the while. At first that title ‘bubble butt’ had insulted you but Wrench was an ass man through and through so… well… he liked yours that's for sure, and you stopped getting all worried about his colorful terms for it a while ago. It was sorta hard to argue when he’s on his knees, worshipping the swell of fat with full-hand squeezes and sucking kisses. 

You blush, gasping at all the attention and the drunk slurring declarations of love he talks into your ass cheeks. Every kiss and nip of teeth over the curves makes the heat from the beers triple, as though the alcohol is lubricating the blood rush that makes your body break out in horny heat. 

Wrench says something about you ‘tasting like buttered biscuits’ which makes you chuckle a little - the giggles turn into a hiss as he swipes two fingers through your dripping folds and nudges them inside your cunt, right to your nubby cervix. The pressure is good… the angle is even better, and Wrench knows the exact variation method of scissoring and g-spot rubbing to get you squirming across the sink. 

If it wasn’t for being so close to the brink - seconds away from cumming - you would have kicked him in the chest for stuffing his face between your cheeks and darting his tongue along the puckered hole between; swirling the nerves until you can’t take it anymore and tremble over into bliss. 

Wrench giggles fiendishly, and rims you with the enthusiasm of a dog gnawing on a bone, fingering you while your cunt quivers and dribbles over his knuckles. It’s not that the duel sensation is new. You’ve had his cock up your ass with his fingers fucking you like they are now but it’s… it’s his tongue… there…

“You dirty fucker…” you gasp; teeth worrying your lips as his tongue swirls and darts firm, only to lick and flick you into a shivering ruin. 

You clench your teeth but gasp and sob anyway as the pleasure extends well past it should. It’s a little humiliating, but Wrench finally tugs his tongue back, leans his lips to your inner cheek and bites it hard enough to shock you out of any shame. 

He gasps, sounding like he’s about ten seconds from passing out and asks, “Let me fuck the gremlins out of you?”

You barely manage a ‘yes, please and thank you’ before he’s swirling his tongue around your tight hole again, wetting it until drool slips warmly down towards your twitching cunt and off your swollen folds.

He kisses your ass, gives it a slap and channels his cock through orgasm-tender muscles and enough natural lubrication to shove a baseball through a keyhole. 

For the next ten minutes, you forget about the party and moan out unabashedly. You arch your back and clutch the faucet as Wrench wiggles his fingers inside your ass, working his cock inside you at a speed that proves how ‘not’ drunk he actually is. 

The bathroom is dim, but it’s clear he’s watching you through the water stained mirror as your face pinches with open-mouthed pleasure. He looks too earnest to be shitfaced… too focused on making you cum to be more than four beers in which, for Wrench, is nothing. If this has all been a pretense to get you in the bathroom so he could use his magic touch on your slightly shitty disposition over the past week then… 

… well, the man’s an engineer through and through. 

Finding solutions to problems or turning problems into explosions was his specialty and right now you’re nothing but a pile of pleasure and gratification. Right now, Wrench clutches your ass with one hand while twisting his palm up - those fingers flipping inside your rear - and starts nudging a third around the stretched, taut nerves. 

You clutch the faucet harder, then scramble around the mirror, fogging up the glass as you watch him blurrily swish his mouth and leak a long line of spit down into your crack. It’s slimy and gross but mostly hot as hell, and that’s all your body needs to take in that third finger. 

Wrench licks his lips, gives you a naked wink and starts rocking his hips and cock back into you; a trio of fingers stuffed in your ass. 

If it weren’t for the murky lighting coming from the shower, he’d be unable to see the blush on your face. The pleasure is apparent because when you look at yourself, it’s obvious how much you’re enjoying his lewd acts just by the slant of your mouth and crinkle under your eyes. You whimper happily, hang your head down and bow your spine as a hard knot springs in your back. The anal stuff always heightened the pleasure his cock could bring and this time is no different despite the party continuing on just beyond the door. 

“... fuck,” you mutter against your trembling arms, opening your mouth along the crook of your elbow, “you know someone’s recording audio of us…”

“Making a bunch of neckbeards jealous!” Wrench grins in the mirror, looking a bit shiny with perspiration. His bangs are already sticking to his forehead, hanging over his eyes and the port wine stain. 

You part your lips to argue, but a sudden, white-hot smack to your left ass cheek makes you bite down on your tongue again. You whimper - muffled - as he slaps your ass with a cupped palm again and makes a super indulgent… super perverted sound of pleasure.

“Tight… tight-crap!” 

Even more sudden than the spanking is the halt of his thrusts. Wrench goes still, gasping and hissing and trying to shove your lower back hard enough into the counter so you can’t move - can’t stimulate him more than he can handle. 

You grin. 

That cheeky fucker was about to blow, and it’s a bit mean, but he’s had enough fun, so you throw an ankle back around his calf and fuck back into his hips while he pushes down on your spine, trying to fight you off. 

It’s too late. 

The short ‘fight’ quickly becomes Wrench thrusting his fingers furiously into your ass again, his palm bruising your left globe while driving and yanking you over his cock until he’s shooting a hot load inside; warming your belly. 

As he braces against the counter, fingers still wedged inside you and cock twitching madly, you chuckle, “... hey… all’s fair in love and war, right?”

“You are a diabolical,” he swallows and exhales, “beautiful… corrupt little… monster. I’m so proud I could literally-fuck-wait… I need to lay down…”

Slowly - careful despite his head probably swimming - he slips his fingers out and steps back; cock leaving you empty and filled with cum. 

“Maybe sit down before you crack your head open,” you tell him with a lazy smile. Wrench blinks and plunks down on the close-lidded toilet seat, letting out a huge, indulgent breath before grinning over at you. He looks slumped like a dead dude on the porcelain throne. 

“Dooood, I buttered the hell out of those biscuits.”

“Pfff,” you raspberry the air in a surreal imitation of Wrench and start cleaning away globes of cum from between your legs with toilet paper, “... buttered the biscuits? You creamed my pie, dude. I think you need to jizz on my butt to butter the biscuits.” 

You toss away a wad of sticky paper and glare down at his sweaty, relaxed features, “Not that I’m complaining… but can we agree that I get some warning next time you wanna put your mouth there?”

“Where’s the fun in that? - and hey,” Wrench leans back, threads his fingers behind his head and gives you those ‘fuck me’ eyes, “what did you think about the spanking?”

Your lips do that curl they do when he’s right about something you wanna disagree with. He doesn’t stop smirking - doesn’t stop looking ridiculously adorable with his dick softening over his zipper - so you grumble, lift your underwear back in place and tell him truthfully. 

“It was awesome… all of it.”

Wrench pumps the air with his fist like the world’s worst train conductor and exclaims “Huzzah!” until someone outside the door laughs, and you realize with heated embarrassment and a little thrill, that yup… people have been listening to the fuckery inside the bathroom this whole time. 

“Ugh… I hate you.”

“Yeewwww love me!”

You did love him. Dammit…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to GingerCollegeGirl for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
